Darkness Android Arc Fic 2
by Debs dragon
Summary: Having left Gero's lab and heading out into the world to complete what they were programed to do, Seventeen and Eighteen, having had several battles with Goku and the others, finally meet up with Cell.


_**ANDROID ARC SERIES #2**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Dbz crew, hell I barely even own the pc this is being written on!_

This is the second part in the Android arc of stories. These are a series of stories that while each is a complete story in itself they all link together to provide one overall big picture. Each part is numbered as to where it fits into the Android arc time line, However this is not necessarily the order in which they were written.

Summary: Having left Gero's lab and heading out into the world to complete what they were programed to do, Seventeen and Eighteen, having had several battles with Goku and the others, finally meet up with Cell. This is a look into Seventeen's mind at what he could have been thinking when he was absorbed by cell.

Warnings: Angst, violence, Seventeen's POV.

Rating: PG 13

"DARKNESS"

Debs-dragon Jan 2002

"Look out!" came the cry, but it was too late. I froze. A shadow fell across me and continued along the ground. Forcing my head to turn my ears picked up the sound of that cold, sadistic laugh, my eyes traveled up from the feet, over green legs and black and green mottled torso to the face and those black eyes. Cold, calculating, reptilian eyes. There was nothing but pure evil in those onyx slits. As the large, gaping tail came around so I realized just what Vegeta meant when he asked: "Do androids experience fear?"

I cannot speak for the others, but looking into those dark eyes I didn't feel any fear...

I felt overwhelming _terror_...

I managed to duck away once more, keeping just out of reach. But for how much longer? And why was Tien trying to help me? A few moments ago all that he and Piccolo had wanted to do was reduce me to a pile of scrap. I shook my head, none of it made any sense. What was with this new android? Why had Dr Gero made him when he had already created myself and Eighteen to take care of everything for him? My 'brain' continued to process the information but I could draw no conclusions from the data, there was no obvious reason for this... this.. _thing_ to exist; and even less to support the fact that it was trying to absorb me. I was, however, reminded that whenever it was near I could feel the sheer power it exuded and the aura of evil that surrounded it, and frankly... that frightened the very sparks out of me.

I watched as Sixteen took over the fight. He had been telling the truth - he was just as strong as Cell. It looked as if we were going to win this round. My confidence began to return along with my cockiness. Sixteen fired several energy balls into the ground, crushing Cell beneath the onslaught. I began to cheer. With Cell gone we could continue with our original plan, no one would be able to stop our little 'gang' . Then a shattering yell as Sixteen screamed at us to get out of there, that Cell wasn't finished. I laughed. After that display of power there was no way that Cell could still exist - and then I felt it again...

I looked around, I couldn't see him. "Darn! Where are you Cell?" I shouted, my fists clenched to my sides. Then I heard my sister scream and my oil ran cold.

"Cell!" yelled Tien. "Seventeen... look out behind you!"

I swallowed, not wanting to believe what my sensors indicated. I turned and went to run, but too late...

######

A manic laugh and then darkness. I fought, I kicked, I squirmed and wriggled. I tried to send off energy balls, but all to no avail. I was being drawn in deeper and deeper. My struggles were in vain. I felt my entire being disappear into that dark cavern.

Strange, but there was no pain, just the never ending blackness. I used every sense available to me, but it was as if I was locked in some huge vacuum. I could reach out but touch nothing, there was no sound, the air smelt sterile and when I drew a breath across my tongue, it tasted sterile. And the blackness... Everywhere. Surrounding, pushing, enveloping. Just an ongoing curtain of black. Then from somewhere came a humming and a warmth. I looked around but couldn't locate the source. It was as if it was all around me. It was useless to fight it, I realize that now so I relax and await whatever is to come. The warmth is not unpleasant and the humming is soothing to my jangled wires. Now there is a soft glow, shining gently amongst the darkness and yet there is still nothing to see, just an endless void. The warmth increases and I feel my circuits begin to respond to it... joining... fusing. I have no choice but to let it happen... if truth be known then I don't know if I want it to stop. I feel my entire framework begin to hum, to vibrate with the warmth that infiltrates my electrical system. The fusion increases in its urgency, pushing towards its goal and then the glow begins to pulse, radiating energy in all directions. I need to close my eyes against that light. There is a massive flash. I squeeze my lids together... tight. From behind the safety of my eyelids I can see flashes of brilliance, sparks appear to shower around me and then...

Calm.

The darkness has descended once more. I can no longer feel my body and what's more, I don't care, but my mind is still here. If I focus hard enough I can see... see outside, hear what is going on out there. Eighteen. I can see Eighteen. She is scared. I can feel her fear and understand it. I speak to her, try to tell her that it will be okay, that its not that bad. Sure it's scary at first, but then? Well? It's wonderful. She doesn't believe me. It's all that Sixteen's fault. He won't let her believe me. I try again to convince her to join us. That the power, the feeling is wonderful. Then Eighteen runs and I am again surrounded by blinding light. I am aware of the fight. The blows, the blasts that rock my dark corner, but I feel nothing. I am detached, impermeable. My mind watches as a casual observer might, floating happily amongst the blackness.

I see Eighteen again, that bald guy and Sixteen are trying to protect her. How foolish of them. I see Vegeta, watching, waiting... and that annoying son of his... Trunks, trying to stop Eighteen from joining me. Then there is a blinding flash. So strong is the light that it manages to penetrate into my blackness, causing me to lose focus for a moment and then... I feel her. She is coming.

The humming and the warmth begin again. "Eighteen." I call gently and she responds. "Don't be afraid, we will be together shortly."

She is with me now. Together we inhabit this black void. I cannot see her and she cannot see me. But we are together. I can feel her. In here there is no perception of time. I have no idea of how long I have been here. There has been a silence of late with a touch of anticipation, as if there is something to come. Eighteen can feel it too. And then once again our dark world is treated to flashes and pounding noises, jerks and jolts as our black home is assaulted by forces of which we have no conception. We are aware of the immense power that surrounds us. Of its constant use, but I have no desire to look out and 'see' just what is happening and nor does 18.

We are quite happy together in our black world, despite the ongoing turmoil that surrounds us. We are happy until...

There is a sudden loss in power. Eighteen feels it too. The noises are getting louder, the jolting becoming more intense. Our world has become one of continuous motion; no longer is the darkness a haven. I feel the energy as it is summoned to a point and then released, time and time again. I am confused so I try to 'see' what is happening. A blurry image comes to me through pink eyes. A small boy... no more than 10 or 11... golden hair spiked... a flashing aura... electricity sparks and then blackness once more as my world is suddenly rocked to its very foundations.

The energy begins to drain, leaving at an alarming rate. Eighteen... Where is Eighteen? I begin to panic. I call vainly for Eighteen. I can hear her, but it is very distant and fading fast. She is leaving me. "No!" I cry, but she is gone, and with her departure comes a drastic drop in power. I am once more alone. Then I feel a change, a shift in energy as the power is once again drawn. It begins to build, to focus in one spot, concentrated, pure, and very strong. My world begins to glow... to pulse and then it shatters in a golden ball of light.

Floating... I am floating. My dark void is still here to comfort me. I can feel the presence all around me as it grows. And while the feeling is one that I do not like, for the moment at least, I am not alone. Soon enough that same energy and blackness forms again and once more I am floating in my precious darkness. The power that surrounds me is even greater than before, but still I am lost... and very lonely.

The flashes and pounding start again and idly I begin to wonder what I am here for. But before my musings can take any form of concrete thought I feel the power all concentrate in one spot. I float closer in an attempt to find out what the target is. I can feel... feel energy radiating, concentrating, clashing, warring... the level is beyond anything I have ever experienced... and it is growing.

If I could shudder, I would.

The blackness jolts as it is pounded relentlessly by unseen forces. I feel the strain beginning to tell. The blackness is suddenly hit by a searing white light. The darkness begins to break up as rays of blue - white light and energy pierce and infiltrate ...

Then ...

Nothing...

~ FIN ~


End file.
